The Real World Avatar
by RaekenTheo
Summary: Everything is peaceful in the house of a father and a daughter when suddenly a boy falls from the sky and lands... in their backyard. Police and ambulance come over and the boy is gone. There are rumors about the Avatar Cycle being broken... will the Avatar be found...? Does He/She know that he/she is the Avatar? Is anyone after the Avatar?
1. Book 1 Chapter 1

_**Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to MY FAN FICTION! This is my first fan fiction EVER. And it's a legend of korra fan fiction… and my username is from a character of Teen Wolf… BUT, I can't tell you if I'll be doing any Teen Wolf fan fictions in the future. If you want me to though, TELL ME!**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm in this fan fiction, with my real name, and all of the others' names will also be like uh… genuine, real people's names.**_

 _ **Check my profile for info!**_

 _ **NOW LET'S GET OVER WITH THE CHAPTER SHALL WE? :D**_

 _ **The Real World Avatar**_

 _ **Book 1: Betrayal**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _It's been almost 20 years since Avatar Korra's death. The White Lotus and all the nations, including Republic City, have stopped looking for the Avatar. The whole world thinks the Avatar cycle has been broken and there won't be any more Avatars to bring peace and balance to both the Human world and the Spirit World. But they have forgotten, the world is in peace and they do not need an Avatar anymore._

''This is nonsense! Of course we need the Avatar. Something bad will always be happening in this world. I cannot believe people are having theories that the cycle broke! I still believe!'' says a fire bender and drops the newspaper on the floor

''Dad, please stop. It's been almost 20 years now, mom died… where was the Avatar to save her huh? You have to accept it dad…'' says another female fire bender

''Don't you ever say that again **Diana** **!** **Eugenia's** death… it was my fault, I could've protected her and I failed!''

''Oh so now you're saying it's your fault just because you don't want the non-existent Avatar to feel bad? ''

The father and the daughter are arguing and suddenly they hear a noise from the backyard of their house which stops them from all the shouting.

''What was that…?'' says Diana (the daughter)

''I'm going to check it out… Diana, stay behind me.'' says **Adam** (the father)

As they reach the backyard, they freeze from what they are seeing.

''Someone just fell… FROM THE SKY?!'' shouts Diana

It's a boy laying on the ground, knocked out. Adam and Diana approach the boy slowly, fearfully.

''Dad…? The boy is knocked out… why are we approaching him slowly?'' whispers Diana

''He might be pretending he's knocked out!'' replies Adam

Diana slaps her forehead

''But dad, he fell from the sky, there's a huge possibility that he's dead.''

Adam ignores Diana and grabs a stick and starts hitting the boy in the head.

''Dad… what are you doing…?'' asks Diana confused and disappointed

''Sh! I'm testing him!'' says Adam

''Testing what? If he's got his reflexes while he's dead? I'm going to call the police and the ambulance''

''How aren't you scared or worried? Someone just fell from the sky and landed in our backyard, we might be blamed for this boy's death!''

''Dad. We haven't even touched him. We'll probably be witnesses'' says Diana and with a wink she goes inside the house and proceeds to get the phone and call the Fire Nation police and the ambulance.

The Fire Nation police arrives in 10 minutes, unlike the real world, where the police needs about 3 hours to get to your location.

The ambulance got there a few minutes after the police, surprisingly. Adam and Diana went to see them and show them the boy in their backyard. When they got there, they could see nothing in their backyard.

''Wh- I swear this is not a prank, there was a boy, that literally fell from the sky, and he was lying on the ground, I am honestly not joking!'' says Adam, with sweat dripping off his forehead

''Yeah, yeah… we believe you… That will be 200 Yuros, for lying.'' says a police officer and gives Adam a ticket, saying ''200 Yuros'' on it

The police officer gestures the others to leave, and does the same himself. Adam and Diana are watching them leave from behind, surprised how they all left.

''What the heck was that?!'' asks Diana

''I honestly don't know… and I'm willing to find out if someone took the boy's body or… the boy left himself…'' replies Adam

''Dad… look at the spot he fell on… there's no blood. He somehow wasn't hurt… maybe he was unconscious and woke up when the police and the ambulance came…?''

''If that's the truth, honestly, the only thing that concerns me right now is the 200 Yuros… that was really unfair!''

Diana rolls her eyes and walks in the house and so does Adam.

 **Meanwhile, somewhere slightly away from Adam and Diana's house**

The boy from previously is running, looking for his home… looking for his location. The neighborhood is huge, it'd be difficult for the boy to return to the place where he 'landed', although that is probably the last thing he'd do. The boy is getting very scared and anxious… his vision is slowly fading. He faints.

…

'' _So will we go outside to eat dinner or are we going to stay home?''_

'' _I don't know, sweetheart, what do you prefer?''_

'' _Well, after what has happened today, I'd really like to get away from home a little bit… so outside.''_

'' _Outside it is, honey''_

…

'' _Do you still think that the Avatar cycle hasn't been broken?''_

'' _Honestly… I do not know what to believe anymore.''_

'' _But dad… the AVATAR.''_

'' _AVATAR''_

'' _You have to wake up! Come on open your eyes! There's no AVATAR! OPEN YOUR EYES! WAKE UP AVATAR!''_

The boy's eyes quickly open and he jumps, screaming over what he saw… and hasn't even thought about where he is.

''Are you okay?!''

He hears this concerned voice, looks around but cannot see anything, everything is blurry.

''Oh yeah, you can't see clearly, it must be because you woke up so suddenly and stood up quickly… Let me guide you to the chair'' says the person with a chuckle

The boy sits on the chair and relaxes. Slowly, his vision starts returning.

''Who are you? Where am I?''

The person he can't see clearly yet chuckles again.

''I'm sorry but I find your fear slightly funny, it makes sense though…''

The boy is now able to see the person, at first it was a dark figure… now it's a boy, about his age, kinda looks like him but is slightly taller and thinner with less muscles.

''My name is **Stanley** and you're at my place right now. I found you unconscious on the ground outside so I decided to bring you at my place so other weirdos don't take you…'' says Stanley with a wink and then laughs

Stanley stops laughing since the boy didn't laugh at his 'joke'

''We're gonna have a lot of fun… So, what's your name?''

''Uh… I um… I think it's George…'' he replies uncomfortably

''Well, great name! Nice to meet you, George!''

''Yeah… Nice to meet you too… Stanley'' says George, wondering if he spelled the name correctly

''So, do you want anything to eat or drink?''

''Uh… no, no thanks…'' replies George while rubbing his eyes

''Okay um, I apologize but I unfortunately have to grab a snack, so I have to exit this room and then open the cupboards or the fridge and then…''

George cuts him off

''Alright, Stanley. Thank you, I'm just going to get some fresh air.''

Stanley nods and exits the room as he said, with George, but separating their ways since they want to do different things.

George exits the house, and just stands, looking around, breathing in and out, slowly, thinking about what has happened recently. But there is one thing he hasn't thought about yet… and he's about to… His location.

He starts looking around, turning his head like a bird with a down syndrome, until he notices one thing and freezes

It's an emblem of Fire… and under it, there are two words written…

'' _Fire Nation''_

''What the heck?! Is this a dream?! Is this THE Fire Nation?! This is impossible… I was supposed to be waking up for school in London right now… What is going on?!'' George thoughts to himself

He tries to relax, and figure out what is going on. For now, he is keeping his head down and he will not be speaking a lot about himself, since the people might think he's crazy… or an alien?

George remembers another thing…

''What was that dream about though? Why did I see that girl and her father? I did fall into their backyard, but what I dreamt… it didn't happen.'' he thoughts to himself and shakes his head

''I must be crazy or something… Oh wait! I've got an idea, not the best one but it might give me a hint of whether I'm dreaming or not…''

George goes back into the house…

''Um… hey… Stanley? Where are you? I want to ask you something… '' says George

Stanley just pops out of nowhere

''Yeah? What is it?''

George, surprised by his sudden appearance, just closes his eyes and forgets about it

''I wanted to ask you… where am I exactly?''

''Well, you're obviously in the Fire Nation… I mean, haven't you noticed my traditional clothes yet?'' says Stanley with a slight disappointment

''Trust me though, I don't like the traditional clothes either.'' he says

''Um… one more question…'' says George, thinking about him falling from the sky and landing into the backyard of a father and his daughter. But then he thinks again

''Actually, never mind, thanks. I will just go take a walk, maybe find a place to stay, I don't want to bother you.''

''What?! Are you kidding? You're not bothering at all, you can stay all you want, I enjoy the company!''

''Um… Stanley? I don't know what has happened in your past but, you're exactly my age… where are your parents…?''

''Oh! That! Well, uh my mother died when I was younger, she died of cancer. My father is the Chief of the police here. He's at work right now, so I'm mostly alone. I eat outside, I get the money from my dad if he cannot come home.''

''Oh uh… I'm sorry about that… I'll keep you as much company as I can, but now, I really need the fresh air, I've never been here before to be honest and I want to explore.''

''Okay… but… wait. Are you a fire bender?''

''No.''

''An Earth bender?''

''Nope.''

''Woah… an Air Bender?''

''Negative.''

''Oh so you're a water bender?''

''No.''

''Um… are you a wood bender then?''

''Well, there's no such thing as wood bending...''

''Then what bender are you?!''

''Simple answer… I'm not a bender''

''Ooooh… then… are you called a controller instead? Since you're not from around here…''

George laughs at this.

''Yeah, I'm a PlayStation controller.''

''Huh? What's a Play… whatever you said anyway…? '''

''Oh… you don't know… Do you have computers then?''

Stanley looks away and thinks…

''What are computers?''

George closes his eyes from disappointment and wonders…

'' _How am I going to live here without any computers or consoles…?!''_

''Okay let's not make this a huge subject, just let me take my walk.''

''Roger that''

''Stop that.''

''Affirmative''

George just glares at Stanley for a second and then exits the house. Stanley thinks to himself…

'' _Heh! That was amazing.''_

…

George walks away from the house. The Fire Nation is huge and he doesn't know where to start exploring.

He thinks…

'' _What if… I go shopping? Well of course I won't buy anything but I'll look at all the kinds of clothes.''_

He walks towards the huge crowds just in case he doesn't miss anything that there is to know about the Fire Nation.

The Fire Nation is mostly surrounded by trees that have orange leaves, it's not autumn, but it's still got orange leaves.

There are only detached houses, but there are lots of them.

One new tradition of the Fire Nation is praying, praying for the Avatar. It triggers the Avatar State, so the Avatar can be found by others, plus, if you don't know how to control the Avatar State, which is totally possible since no one has showed signs of Avatar 'abilities', it'll just get triggered very easily. If you know how to control it then your lucky, but the question is… why would the Avatar not reveal himself the people?

…

George finally finds some stores, restaurants and basically everything. The bad thing is, he hasn't got any money, so he'll just have to watch the others and be jealous.

He thinks to himself…

'' _Hm… maybe they will have some stuff for free?''_

George starts wondering how he'd find free stuff in such a huge place, but not only that. If he finds the 'stuff' that he wants, if it's consumable, how will he know if it's not some kind of poison?

He thinks of erasing the food out of his imaginary list of to do.

'' _Now moving on to the traditional clothes… or maybe… modern clothes, yeah, let's see if the real world and this world have any similarities''_

George enters a store that has got both modern and traditional clothes, and surprisingly, there are people only on the traditional clothes section and there's only one girl on the modern clothes section.

He chooses the modern clothes. They are exactly like the clothes of the real world, except there are less drawings.

As he gets close to the clothes, he looks at the girl that was on the same section… she looks at him as well… and then…

''Oh no… It's you.'' says George nervously

''What the heck?! You're the one that fell in my backyard!'' says Diana

George starts running, trying to get away from 'trouble'

''Hey! Get back here!'' she shouts and starts running as well

George starts running through the crowds and Diana is following him, only a few steps behind him.

He gets up on some boxes and then jumps and reaches the top of a store that has also got free clothes.

George thinks to himself while running

'' _Great timing, luck… now that I'm running away you decide to gift me a store with free stuff… thanks''_

As George is running, he notices Diana is keeping up with him, running through the crowds and apologizing to every single one she bumps into.

Suddenly the crowds squeeze and Diana cannot get past. George keeps running and he gets down from the buildings.

'' _Well that was a great workout for today.''_

George breathes in and out slowly and then tries to find Stanley's place.

As he is walking, he notices quick footsteps behind him and he looks. It's Diana! He starts running again but for his luck, the cabbage guy got into his way…

The man shouts

''My cabbages!''

George falls a few meters away from the cabbages and the man keeps walking. Diana reaches George and with a grin she says

''Got ya!''

…

 **End of chapter 1**

 **Thank you ladies and gentlemen for reading from the beginning until the end, this has been chapter 1 of our ultimate avatar fan fiction. Please review and tell me what you want me to change. This was a loooong chapter, finished it in 2 days. Now 1:55 AM and I gotta wake up in 5 hours and 45 minutes for school… yay… great :'D**

 **ANYWAY, please** **FAV my fan fiction XD but I care about reviews mostly, I want to know your opinions.**

 **ANYWAY, again, see you next week for chapter 2!**

 **It will be about… Stanley freaking out and George meeting Adam and Diana… but conscious this time.**

 **BYE!**


	2. Book 1 Chapter 2

_**Hello ladies and gentlemen. I am sorry that you waited so long for the second chapter, but, there's a reason behind all of the waiting. EXAMS. Basically, exams aren't a problem for me, except some certain subjects… like HISTORY… Well, I'm only talking about History here. I haven't read history this whole year and now I've got 100 pages to read (literally), I've already read only like 30-40 of them. I'll be done with history by Thursday. Then I'll keep publishing new chapters every week (not every 12 days…)**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I haven't really thought this through but I will try to be very creative.**_

 _ **The Real World Avatar**_

 _ **Book 1**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _Previously on The Real world Avatar…_

'' **This is nonsense! Of course we need the Avatar. Something bad will always be happening in this world. I cannot believe people are having theories that the cycle broke!''**

'' **Someone just fell… FROM THE SKY?!''**

'' **You have to wake up! Come on open your eyes! There's no AVATAR! OPEN YOUR EYES! WAKE UP AVATAR!''**

'' **Who are you? Where am I?''**

'' **My name is Stanley and you're at my place now.''**

'' **Oh no… it's you.''**

'' **What the heck?! You're the one that fell in my backyard! Hey, get back here!''**

'' **Got ya!''**

…

…

''Alright, WHAT ARE YOU?'' yells Diana at George

''Uh… Well I'm obviously a human being, what are you?'' says ironically while breathing heavily

''Oh stop the jokes you clown! We have to pay 200 Yuros because of you!''

''So, instead of worrying about me now that you found me, you're just bragging about a bunch of 'Yuros' which I have no idea what they are.''

''Where did you even come from?! Yuros are money! And we have to pay 200 of it because of you! And I don't care if you're okay, you're just a stranger that fell in my backyard!''

''Rude…'' says George while standing up and then starts walking away

''Where are you going?!''

''At a friend's place… why do you care?''

''I'm going to take you to the police for trespassing!''

''Yeah, it's my fault Jesus chose your backyard as my landing point.''

''Wha- Jesus? Who is that?! What the hell are you talking about?!''

George thinks to himself _''Ugh what the hell? I thought the Avatar World would have some similar beliefs and traditions''_

Even though George doesn't like it, he has to somehow deal with it and get into the Avatar World's traditions and the Fire Nation's culture. Or else, he's going to need Jesus, literally, to take him back to the real world.

''Just forget it, alright? I didn't want to land in your freakin' backyard, heck I don't even know why I was in the air. It's a lot to explain, so I'm just gonna return to my friend's house.'' says George and finally starts leaving

But Diana just won't give up

Diana tries to catch up with him, and when she does, she tugs George's shirt and George starts resisting.

''Let me go! I don't want to hurt you!'' says George

''You? Hurt me? Don't be silly, you'll just have to come with me.''

''Oh hey, did you notice that your sentence actually rhymed? Do you know what else is going to rhyme? Let me tell you, if you really think you can beat me, then you need help from Jesus.''

''That didn't rhyme…'' says Diana, about to start laughing

''I know it didn't… but it's still true''

As soon as George says that, he grabs Diana's arm with his left hand, trying to make her to let go, and then he puts his right arm underneath her armpit and slides towards her, stoops and pushes upwards. Now George, while lifting Diana up, finally stands normally, which causes her to fall on her back.

(This is a Japanese Judo technique known as ippon seoi nage)

Diana is in shock, laying on the ground while George realizes someone had been watching him this whole time.

''George… What… the… heck… are… you… DOING?! You left just so you can beat girls up? HUH?!''

''Oh… Stanley, I didn't expect you here. You see, SHE CHASED ME DOWN AND GRABBED ME BY MY SHIRT, it was self-defense, nothing else.'' explains George

''Yeah! But still, you cannot hit girls!''

''Uh, yes I can, if it's self-defense…''

''No! It doesn't matter!''

George and Stanley start arguing, while Diana is slowly standing up, raging, her face is red, looking like she's about to murder someone. Hold on, let me get Jesus…

Diana grabs George by his neck and starts strangling him, using her whole power. Fire slowly coming out of her hands, burning George's skin.

''WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO YOU FREAK!'' yells George

Diana ignores him and keeps strangling him

Stanley is lost and can't think straight

He thinks to himself _''Alright… maybe this won't be self-defense but it'll be friend-defense...''_

He launches loads of fire balls at Diana, but surprisingly Diana dodges them, lets go her left hand off of George's neck and shoots fire streams at Stanley, which hit him perfectly but brutally, burning his clothes and his skin. Stanley falls to the ground and Diana keeps strangling George, now her hands stuck on his neck.

George's vision is slowly fading away, and he can't breathe. He can tell he's about to die.

'' _No! I'm not going to let this happen!''_ he thinks to himself

His eyes close and Diana instantly thinks that she actually killed him, but she isn't letting go.

But before she does that…

George opens his eyes again, now red inside. His veins are excessively visible, especially on his head and on his arms. He starts growling like a wild animal and grabs Diana's hands and tightens them, slowly but painfully making her let him go.

He does it, Diana, in shock again, backs off and Stanley is watching while on the ground

George starts growling even more, glaring at Diana and then he runs toward her. As he reaches Diana, he grabs her by her waist, and easily, like she's a stick, slams her on a wall next to him, but doesn't stop. He just does it continuously. I don't understand, what is he doing? Now that I think of it, he absolutely needs someone more than Jesus.

Stanley recovers as much as he can just so he can stand on his feet and calm George down. But how should he do that? He's getting even more nervous as he thinks that he might even kill Diana with the power he is putting in his arms, and slamming her against the wall continuously, without hesitating.

''GEORGE! PLEASE STOP! THIS IS NOT RIGHT!'' shouts Stanley

George just ignores him. Stanley keeps shouting, trying to make him stop but then he thinks…

''Am I really that dumb?! I should've talked to the girl!''

''Girl! Can you hear me?!''

Then he thinks again to himself _''What the heck, she is being slammed against a wall for about 3 minutes now, how could she be conscious?!''_

''I can hear you! It hurts so much, I can't deal with this! PLEASE HELP!''

George stops holding her and drops her on the ground and lets out a long, loud shout of rage.

His veins are about to pop out of his skin in any minute. What the heck, is he a drug addict or what?!

George's eyes are red, except his eye colour, which is brown. I wouldn't be surprised if those turned red as well.

He is breathing heavily, looking at Stanley and looking at Diana constantly, trying to keep his eyes on both, worried about their response and about Diana's condition but doesn't care at the same time.

Everyone is silent, but George is the one who breaks it as he finally realizes what he has actually done

''Oh no… oh my God what have I done'' says George with a shaky voice, tears running down his face

''I'm so sorry! I went out of control! Stanley! Help me out please!''

Stanley runs towards Diana and George, trying to help out

''It's all going to be okay! I'm so sorry, stay with us!'' says George

Stanley looks at the wounds. She is very heavily wounded, he tries to get some help from others but there is no one around, and it's already midnight.

Diana slowly closes her eyes. Is she unconscious or… is she dead?

''No! Stanley! Check her pulse!''

Stanley checks Diana's pulse and wonders why George isn't doing it.

George finds some tubes, in which there are water. He starts punching the tubes, wanting to break them, but they're built from iron. He needs a better way to break them but he cannot think of anything.

''George, her pulse is becoming slower every second. You must do something real quick!''

He panics and starts punching the tubes even harder, causing his hands to bleed. After a lot of effort, the tube finally breaks and more than 5 liters of water come out of it.

''What the hell are you going to do with it?!'' says Stanley confused

''There Is a reason I am here, and that reason is surely not killing someone. I am in this world now, surely I've got some of its power.''

George splashes the water towards Diana and then rushes to her, sits down and starts concentrating at the water. Concentrating is the hardest thing for him to do.

After 10 seconds he quickly get his hands on the water and puts them on Diana's wounds.

''Come on! Heal!'' he shouts

''I think you told me that you're not a bender'' says Stanley

George just ignores him and just gets his hands more water

''COME ON!'' he shouts

''GEORGE RELAX! IT WILL NEVER WORK LIKE THIS!'' Stanley shouts backyard

George still ignores him and screams for the last time

''I'M NOT GOING TO LET THIS HAPPEN! COME ON! HEAL!''

As soon as he says the last word, his rage just metaphorically goes down. He closes his eyes and in a few seconds he opens them again, to see his hands glowing over Diana's body. He tries not to panic and do it carefully. He directs all of the water to her wounds, and successfully heals all of them.

Stanley is shocked at the sight of the glowing hands. But they both remain silent until Diana wakes up.

In about an hour, Diana opens her eyes

She looks around to see Stanley sleeping on the ground and George waiting for her to wake up but hasn't realized that she's already done that. Diana turns her head to George so he sees her.

George quickly runs at her.

''Are you okay?! I'm so sorry!''

''I'm okay, thank you, just a question. Who healed me?''

''Well… Somehow, I managed to heal you…''

Diana shocked, asks

''Are you a healer?'' (I mean like, duh, he healed you, wake up woman)

''Well, I wouldn't have found out if I hadn't healed you. Basically I did not know.''

''What time is it?''

''Well, I don't know but it's surely later than midnight.''

''Oh… okay...'' says Diana and stands up

''This is kinda random but… What is your name?''

…

 **End of chapter 2**

 **I'm sorry I published this so late, but as I said, EXAMS, I hope they don't get in my way again.**

 **And I apologize for this chapter, it's been in only one place, and only a few things happen. Even I expected more, I had thought this through, but I kinda remembered it at a terrible time. I promise the next one will be quite better. Stanley, George and Diana bonding. George and Stanley meeting Adam, Diana's father. Plus... there will be a new character. :)**

 **Will they tell Adam what happened to Diana though? And who caused it… Hm maybe it's too much to handle, but why not. They can't just lie to him, am I right?**

 **Anyway ladies and gentlemen, even though this wasn't a very great chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, the next one will be quite better.**

 **See you on the next chapter of THE REAL WORLD AVATAR!**

 **GOOOOOOODBYE!**


End file.
